MonoChrome Blood
by Rainbow.Teddy.Ninjas.United
Summary: After the Kosora sisters, Kayuri and Aiko, refuse to move to Suna with their parents they are sent off to Konoha College. On the trip there, they met three boys. Their fates are all intertwined after one accidental discovery. SasuOC, GaaOC, NaruHina. AU
1. Character Profiles

**Aiko: Hey, all! It's Aiko and Alice, who you guys will soon know as Kayuri! **

**Kayuri: *waves* Hi~! We liek pai! **

**Aiko: *nodnod* It's true!**

**Kayuri: Anyhow, onwards to the Character Bios!**

**Aiko: Oh, and so we don't get sued or have fanfic removed, we quite obviously don't own Naruto, it's characters, any possible artwork or music that shows up in this.**

**Kayuri: Unless we say otherwise!**

Character Bio's

(Yay! Whoop whoop!)

The Kosora Girls

**Name**: Kosora (Child of the sky) Kayuri (Fire lily) [right/left]

**Gender**: Female

**Race**: Human

**Age + Birthday**: 14, 24th February (Pisces {FISHES!!})

**Hair Colour**: Copper (Reddish Brown)

**Eye Colour**: Cerulean Blue

**Family**: One younger sister (Aiko), mother, father, and a grandfather (Daigo)

**Hometown**: Matsunoki (Located in the Land of Fire)

**Favourite Sayings**: (A) "This is wrong, Edward, she's not one of us!" (B) "Dude, you smell like a slut!"

**Favourite Colours**: Blue, Green, Orange!, Red, Purple, Pink (All bright colours!!)

**Favourite Artists**: Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is…, Cobra Starship, Breaking Benjamin

**Relationships**: - Aiko: A nice healthy sibling relationship. Some normal arguing mixed with great friendship.

Naruto: Treats him like a younger brother.

Sasuke: Is fangirled to him. :P

Gaara: Thinks he's a little emo, but encourages his interaction with Aiko.

**Notes on Kayuri**: (A) She's a shortie! (B) She's more pervy than she looks. (C) Has read all the Twilight books (D) Plays guitar, piano and sings (E) Could kill for a drum kit, however parents are against loud banging objects (F) Can swear in 3 different languages

**Name**: Kosora (Child of the sky) Aiko (Beloved child) [right/left]

**Gender**: Female

**Race**: Human

**Age + Birthday**: 13, 28th of October (Scorpio {STING, STING STING!!!})

**Hair Colour**: Dark Brown

**Eye Colour**: Cerulean Blue

**Family**: One older sister (Kayuri), mother, father, and a grandfather (Daigo)

**Hometown**: Matsunoki (Located in the Land of Fire)

**Favourite Saying**: "O RLY?"

**Favourite Colours**: All apart from pink and yellow

**Favourite Artists**: Armour for Sleep, Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, Paramore

**Relationships**: - Kayuri: A nice healthy sibling relationship. Some normal arguing mixed with great friendship.

Naruto: Treats him like a younger brother.

Sasuke: Thinks he's super huggable, and treats him like a (glompable) big brother

Gaara: She has a big arse crush on him, but keeps her fangirl-ness private. She finds him interesting…

**Notes on Aiko**: (A) She hardly wears anything other than t-shirts, jeans, Hoodies, cargos and jackets. (B) She does NOT like mudkips! (C) Has read Twilight, New Moon and is reading Eclipse (D) Plays piano, sings

The Guys ;P

Uchiha

**Name**: Uchiha Sasuke

**Gender**: Male

**Race**: Vampire

**Age + Birthday**: 15, 23rd of July (Leo, has been a vampire for 7 years)

**Hair Colour**: Raven Black

**Eye Colour**: Onyx

**Family**: All deceased

**Hometown**: Konoha

**Favourite Saying**: (A) "Loser" (B) "Hn."

**Favourite Colours**: Black, red, blue & white

**Favourite Artists**: … None? (Yet he has millions of CD's __)

**Relationships**: - Kayuri: he likes her, but is subtle about it… unless in extreme situations

Aiko: Tolerates her, like a good older brother. ^3^

Naruto: Again, toleration is key. He acts as an older brother to Naruto as well… but not a very nice one. x

Gaara: Treats him with more regard than the others, but fights with him (Whereas he doesn't fight with the others…).

**Notes on Sasuke**: (A) …He isn't emo? (B) Has fangirls… still… (C) Plays guitar

Uzumaki

**Name**: Uzumaki Naruto

**Gender**: Male

**Race**: Vampire

**Age + Birthday**: 14, 10th of October (Libra, has been a vampire for about 16 years)

**Hair Colour**: Blonde

**Eye Colour**: Deep Blue

**Family**: All deceased

**Hometown**: Konoha

**Favourite Saying**: "Believe it!"

**Favourite Colours**: Blue, Orange, Black

**Favourite Artists**: Various (A.K.A. too lazy to think of something)

**Relationships**: - Kayuri: Regards her as a good friend, rather than a sister

Aiko: Younger sibling love!! 3 (Yeah, even though he's older w)

Sasuke: He's like a mean, but good friend…. Does that make sense to you?

Gaara: Naruto wishes he would cheer up! He attempts to do so on a fairly regular basis, but only proves to irritate him.

**Notes**: (A) He plays drums

Sabaku

**Name**: Sabaku no Gaara

**Gender**: Male

**Race**: Vampire

**Age + Birthday**: 14, 19th of January (Capricorn, has only been a vampire for a year or so)

**Hair Colour**: Blood Red/Mahogany

**Eye Colour**: Sea foam

**Family**: One father, one older brother (Kankuro), one older sister (Temari)

**Hometown**: Suna

**Favourite Saying**: "…"

**Favourite Colours**: Brown, black, red, cream

**Favourite Artists**: The Used, Breaking Benjamin, etc

**Relationships**: - Kayuri: Finds her annoying at times, but accepts her

Aiko: Likes her, but, like her, says nothing

Sasuke: He has a form of respect for him, as they sort of see eye to eye about most things

Naruto: He's friends with him, but wishes he would stop trying to 'cheer him up'

- His family: He's not on good terms with them. He hates his father and doesn't think much of his older siblings.

**Notes**: (A) … He's a loner? –Tsch, as if you didn't know that already.–


	2. This Story is Going Somewhere

**Hi.  
Welcome to the first true chapter of Monochrome Blood, Lee and Si have been writing this as a bit of fun... This is actually a first for me (Lee) as I have problems with my own writing most of the time. Anyway, we hope you enjoy our story, we have clothes and other examples on our profile so yeah... enjoy them... and Guess what the song lyrics from each chapter are from, okay? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own... everything but Aiko and Kayuri... I think...**

"WHAA? _**BOARDING SCHOOL**_?!" The two Kosora sisters, Aiko and Kayuri yelled.

"That's what I said." Their mother confirmed, frowning a little at their screaming.

"Well, you two refused to move with us to Sunagakure, so we're sending you to Konoha College." Their father elaborated.

"How is _boarding school _supposed to solve this?" Kayuri, the oldest, argued.

"Especially **Konoha College**; it's one of the spiffiest schools in the Land of Fire! How are you supposed to pay for that?!" Aiko said, backing up her sister.

"Your Grandfather is the headmaster, and he agreed to let us send you there for free." Their father said firmly, "and you'll be going there until we say otherwise!"

"Besides, girls," Their mother said in a lighter tone, "I'm sure there'll be cute boys there!"

Kayuri immediately brightened up, "Oh yeah, it's not one of those bogan all girls schools, is it?" She remembered.

"Phft." Was the only response from Aiko, who was far from being as into guys as her sister was into them.

"You get a new laptop from the money we're saving."

"O RLY?" Aiko was suddenly as happy as her sister, "Is it a swishy one?"

"As good as it gets." Her mother reassured her.

The two sisters exchanged glances, seeming relatively happy with the turn of events now that they had learnt of its benefits.

"Start packing, your flight is in two days." Their father said, leaving the room.

`~.`~.`~.`~.`~.`~.`~

After a whole lot of hustle and bustle a few hours before, the girls and their parents were at the airport.

"You packed enough clothes?" Their mother asked, in the fretful, motherly, and normally incredibly annoying way that most do.

"Yep." Aiko said with a yawn. She didn't enjoy waking up before nine on Saturdays.

"No~!" Kayuri whined in a way that made her sister chuckle.

"Wouldn't fit in your bag, huh?" Aiko asked, smirking.

"Nuh-uh."

"And you _still _didn't pack enough, even though you filled up _that _family-sized holiday bag _and _another one?" Aiko teased.

"Tsch. Just 'cause _you're _not fashionable." Kayuri defended herself.

"I don't need to be fashionable." Aiko said, suddenly putting on a theatrical voice, "_My_ perfect guy will be just **fine** with me only wearing jeans, cargos and t-shirts. And you've seen for yourself how magical the cargo pockets are."

"Magical pockets…. Pah." Kayuri said under her breath.

Having heard her older sister's muttering, Aiko pulled a Skittle out of one of her many pockets, popping it into her mouth.

"Okay, I give up. Your cargos are wondrous." Kayuri said, holding up her hands as a sign of surrender. Kayuri smiled widely as Aiko placed a Skittle in her hand.

"So… you girls have to go to Gate 4." Said their mother, having been previously occupied with finding out the details of her daughters' trip.

"_All passengers on the 10.30AM flight to Konoha please make your way to Gate 4. Your plane is leaving in one minute._"

"GAH!" The sisters exclaimed, fumbling for their bags.

"Quick girls, go, go!" Their father urged them, a shadow of a cringe on his face.

"Bye, mum! Cya, dad!" They cried over their shoulders as they ran.

"We love you!" Their mother called out.

`~.`~.`~.`~.`~.`~.`~

"I can't believe it…" Kayuri groaned, "We **actually made it**."

The two girls collapsed down onto their seats, letting their bags fall to the ground at their feet. Just then, the seatbelt sign came on.

"Just in time…" Aiko commented, "You know, this is kinda good. I hate waiting."

"Ha! Let's see you say that when you miss your next flight!" Kayuri said.

"But it's all fine… because now we can gouge ourselves on chocolate, creaming soda, Skittles and whatever else I tossed into here when I bought the supplies for this flight." Aiko said, pulling out a green shopping bag filled with all kinds of goodies.

"True. But you bought way~ too much! You won't have any money left at all."

"Relax. I used your wallet to by the groceries, not mine."

"You. Did. WHAT?" Kayuri half-screamed.

"Whoa, you're not gonna actually EAT all of that, are you?" A voice said, interrupting the pending torture session.

With their question mark faces on, the sisters turned their heads around to look at the voice's owner, a blonde haired boy with sky-blue eyes, about the same age as the girls.

"Uhm…" Aiko looked at the mass amount of food in the bag once more, "We would like to, but we don't quite plan to become obese before we get to our new school. I don't think they would handle deranged fat people very well."

"But it's tempting… all that chocolate…" Kayuri added. The boy laughed.

"You think you're deranged? Or is that just a side-effect obesity and mass consuming of chocolate?" The blonde questioned.

"Nup, we're psychotic." Kayuri stated, poking her tongue out in a cute manner, "We're the psycho sisters."

"So you're going to a new school? Which one?" He asked after laughing again.

"Konoha~ College. Our grandfather's the principal, so we get to go there free." Aiko informed him.

"No way, you're related to the old man?" Naruto asked, a look of surprise lighting up his face.

"You know Grandpa Daigo?" Aiko asked curiously.

"Yeah! Me, Sasuke and Gaara all go to Konoha College!" He said, gesturing to the other two boys who had been sitting next to him. Hearing their names, the two turned to see who their friend was talking to.

"Guys, these girls are related to the principal, and they're gonna attend this year!" He explained, "Oh yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku Gaara. We're all ninth graders this year. Except Sasuke, he's in year ten."

"Kosora Kayuri and Aiko." Kayuri responded, "Nice to meet you guys! Aiko's in year nine and I'm in year ten."

Aiko did not say anything, because her eyes were locked on the one closest to the window, Sabaku Gaara. She saw something… strange in his sea foam coloured eyes… something that was cold and hurtful.

"Hey." Greeted Sasuke, a small smile gracing his features. Aiko finally broke away from her staring, glad that Gaara himself had not broken his gaze from his window. As soon as she looked at Sasuke properly, she had to try her absolute best to restrain herself from laughing out loud. Of course, she failed.

"What?" Sasuke frowned, guessing that he was the cause of her sudden outburst.

"Your… hair…. You look like a cockatoo!" She managed to get out between giggles.

"See Sasuke! I _told _you I wasn't the only one who thought that!!" Naruto said to his raven-haired (or cockatoo haired) comrade. Kayuri just smiled.

'But a hot one, at that.' She thought as her sister finally finished laughing.

"Hey, Gaara! Say 'hi' already!" Naruto scowled at the unsocial redhead, who seemed to be paying no real attention to the scene on his right. Gaara finally turned to look at the girls a second time.

"Hello."

'That's it? Just "hello"? Hm…' Kayuri thought.

'Who are you, Gaara?' Aiko thought, sounding more like something out of a movie than she was aware.

"So, anyway, you guys want any chocolate?" Kayuri offered.

**Reviews and feedback are lurvely :D**

**Lotsa Lurvess Kayuri and Aiko**

**P.S. When Kayuri thinks 'But a hot one, at that...' She's referring to Sasuke's cockatoo-ness. So she's basically thinking 'He's a hot cockatoo, at that...'**


	3. So Give Them Blood, Blood, Blood

**Aiko: Lalalala… Ooh, look, the plane ride's over.**

**Kayuri: Mhnmh. *eating chocolate***

**Aiko: I'm surprised you haven't been sick yet, you've eaten two bars all by yourself.**

**Kayuri: *swallow* That's because I'm a professional! **

* * * *

"So… what now?" Aiko asked Kayuri, standing inside the airport, family-size suitcase in hand.

"Beats me." Kayuri shrugged (As well as she was able to while holding two family-sized suitcases and her on-board bag, that is). So, the girls stood there, staring off into blank space for a few minutes, until…

"Oh yeah!" Kayuri exclaimed, "We were supposed to get on a bus to the school!"

"…."

"FOOK! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THAT THING!" Kayuri screamed, running off towards the moving bus on the other side of the automatic glass doors in front of them. Aiko let out a yelp and followed her, almost tripping over her own suitcase in the process.

We could describe their mad scramble to catch up to said bus, but that would be wasteful and boring. The point is that they got on…. Eventually.

For the second time, they got onto their transportation, slightly out of breath and sat in the row across from Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. Naruto was chuckling quietly, which resulted in death glares from both of the girls.

* * * *

"So this is Konoha College, the "boarding school for the gifted", eh?" Kayuri said, standing next to Aiko as they looked up at the fancy building in front of them.

"Why the _hell_ didn't we ever know that our grandpa had this much money?" Aiko asked, hands on hips, "We could have exploited it many times over by _now_!"

"Oh well. We'll have plenty of time to do that once we settle into this fancy pants place. Let's just hope that he doesn't kick us out _straight_ away for it." Kayuri hauled her suitcases inside the building, up some stairs and into the principal's office, while her sister had much less trouble doing so with only one suitcase.

Aiko knocked on the door, noting the shininess of the lettering on it while Kayuri sat on one of her suitcases, panting lightly for the third time that day.

"Come in." A familiar voice called from beyond the door.

Aiko turned the handle, tapping Kayuri on the shoulder to tell her to get up.

"Hey, grandpa Daigo!" Aiko greeted cheerfully, "It's the dreaded granddaughters!"

"Why don't you have an ELEVATOR?" Kayuri complained, dragging herself into the room.

"Uh huh. Hello to you too. You girls haven't changed," He chuckled, "So… why are you here again?" He tilted his head to the left slightly, expression inquisitive. Aiko and Kayuri almost fell over.

"W-we're going to attend here, remember? You offered… m-mum and dad to let us go here for free…" Kayuri said, stuttering a few times out of disbelief. He hadn't changed either. The girls both wondered how he came to be a principal with that memory of his.

"I said that? What a foolish thing to do…" He shook his head, "… Oh yes! I _did _say that, didn't I?" As if the girls weren't having a hard enough time trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, we lugged our suitcases all the way up here to ask you about dorms, old man…" Kayuri informed him, rubbing her neck and glancing at her luggage.

"Dorms… Hm…" He shuffled through some papers and eventually seemed to come to a conclusion as he faced the girls once more, "I'm not going to fake anything: I completely forgot that you were coming."

'Well, that's pretty obvious.' The girls thought.

"But I'm afraid there's a problem…" Daigo started to frown, "There aren't any free rooms left, even though it's normally six to a room."

"_What_?!" The girls said in unison, slamming their hands down on his desk. He cringed a little at the sudden ruckus, and sighed.

"I'm afraid the only thing we can do is put you into another dorm seperate to the building that has five rooms… normally we use two them for extra storage, but I suppose they'll have to be cleared out until we figure something else out." He rubbed his temple.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's okay." Aiko calmed down, removing her hands from the desk.

"So who else is in our dorm, then?" Kayuri asked, curious.

"I'm sure you will be able to understand my displeasure when I tell you this," He took a breath, "You will be staying with Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara; all boys." The girls' faces lit up a little.

"O RLY?" Aiko asked loudly, smiling.

"Uhm… yes, really." Daigo looked at her strangely.

"Don't worry, pops. We met them on the plane! They're okay, and I'm sure it'll all be cool." Kayuri elaborated on her sister's relative happiness.

"So, where do we find this mysterious 'seperate dorm'?" Aiko asked eagerly, peaking at the piece of paper that her grandfather had been looking at. "On the left of the main building, past the sports shed! Let's go, onee-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Kayuri said greyly, no doubt gloomy about having to move her suitcases again. Aiko laughed at her, and took one of her sister's suitcases so they would get there faster.

After they left, Daigo sighed and re-organised his papers.

"…The fact that they're boys isn't the only thing I'm worried about, girls…"

* * * *

By the time they got past the sports shed and arrived at the dorm, Aiko was panting.

"Humph. Now you know what I go through to look good." Kayuri snickered as she knocked on the door. They waited for a moment, but there was no reply.

"Maybe they dumped their things and went out?" Aiko suggested. But Kayuri turned the handle, proving that the door was unlocked. Aiko shrugged and dragged the suitcases inside, Kayuri following.

"Hey, anyone here?" Aiko called, walking through the hallway looking for at least one of the three boys. Kayuri and Aiko wandered through the hallway until they saw an archway. They walked through it into a lounge room, where everything stopped.

Sasuke was wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, throwing the body of a rabbit into a bucket on the floor.

Naruto was sitting on the couch, mouth to the neck another rabbit.

Gaara was sitting on an armchair, wiping his hands with a serviette.

Aiko and Kayuri stared, wide eyed, mouths gaping. Gaara's eyes flashed to them, also widening as he saw them standing there. Aiko's breathing was suddenly uneven, breathing in and exhaling quickly in small, quiet, shuddering gasps.

"V-vampires…" Kayuri breathed. In that one second, the world of the Kosora sisters had been turned completely upside-down.


	4. I Don't Care

**Kayuri: Woo-hoo! The vampires emerge! This is where the ACTION starts!**

**Aiko: … I don't seem to be handling it as well as I thought I would…**

**Kayuri: Well… it is a bit of a… shock.**

**Aiko: Phft. No duh. **

**Kayuri: Fine then, I won't be nice. You're completely traumatised and you look stupid. You've read Twilight so you should be jumping for joy, not standing there like a stunned rabbit.**

**Aiko: Rabbit? Oh haha.**

**Kayuri: Uh… pun unintentional. **

* * * *

Sasuke swivelled around to set eyes upon the girls. Naruto also turned his head to look, moving the rabbit away from his bloodied mouth.

"Oh, crap…!" The blonde swore under his breath. Sasuke frowned, and suddenly he was behind the sisters, hands over their mouths.

'I didn't even see him… he's as fast as the Twilight vampires!' Kayuri thought.

Meanwhile, Aiko had come out of her shocked state and was busy struggling against Sasuke's hand.

'He's not cold, though… I wonder what differences they have to Twilight's definition of vampires…' Kayuri stood calmly, as compared to her now angry sister.

"Hey, hands off!" Aiko tried to say, but thanks to Sasuke it came out as, "Mhf, hmn mufh!"

"Hey, Sasuke, shouldn't we see what they have to say first?" Naruto said, also frowning, "I think–" He was cut off by Sasuke's sigh.

"Fine. But we erase their memories if they can't handle it, okay?" Sasuke stated, removing his hands from their mouths.

"Plugh, your hand tastes terrible!" Aiko grimaced, "And another thing – don't invade the personal bobble! Got that?" Sasuke was slightly surprised at her reaction. It was as if she had forgotten what she had just seen.

"Listen, Sasuke, we're cool with you guys being… vamp or whatever." Kayuri ignored her sister.

"You don't care?" Gaara inquired, not having moved from his chair at all.

"Nup. We're Twilighters," Aiko stuck her tongue out playfully, "…It was just a pretty big shock… you know?"

"Twilighters?" Sasuke asked in a tired tone.

"Yeah. Twilight… you know, the books? Vampires?" Kayuri prompted. All three of the boys stared blankly at her.

"Oh, _come on_! Edward Cullen, Bella Swan?" Aiko asked, "My god, you boys know nothing!"

"You know what _this _is…" Kayuri said to her sister, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Indeed." Aiko sighed, as if the three vampires before her didn't know what one plus one was.

"_**Epic failure**_." They said together.

"YOU FAIL IT!" Aiko half shouted, pointing at the boys with a rather psychotic expression while Kayuri pulled a face at them.

"Ehm…" Naruto blinked a few times at them.

"I think that 'What the hell?' sums up my feelings pretty well right now." Sasuke concluded, his expression screaming out just that.

"…" Gaara said nothing and just stared at Kayuri and Aiko with an odd expression on his face.

'I think I understand why they aren't afraid, now… they're both complete psychopaths.' He thought.

"Yup, we're insane. Just don't let it bother you, okay? Uhm… you alright, Gaara?" Aiko said, seeing that Gaara's expression had suddenly become even more weirded out.

"Yeah, I'm fine… it's just that you practically answered my thoughts." He explained.

"But anyway, why did you girls come here in the first place?" Sasuke asked, getting to the point.

"We visited our grandpa," Aiko started.

"It turns out that he _**completely **_forgot that we were going to be attending." Kayuri finished, shaking her head.

"So you guys are gonna have to clear out one of those extra storage rooms he was talking about. Apparently we have to stay here until 'they work something else out'."

"This should be fun!" Naruto laughed, "I've never lived with girls before."

"Oh, and with us you'll start hating it even sooner than you would with anyone else!" Aiko laughed right back. Sasuke and Gaara both smirked a little at this.

"But it's not like you have a choice… you guys are suck with us~." Kayuri grinned.

Somewhere else in the dorm, a bell rung.

"RAMEN!!" Naruto screamed happily, vanishing.

"Dinner's ready, then." Sasuke explained, glancing in the direction that his blonde comrade ran off in before turning to the sisters.

"Sounds good!" Kayuri said cheerfully, "I'm soooooo hungry!" Aiko rolled her eyes at her sister's whining.

"What?!" Kayuri demanded, spying her sister's eye rolling, "I've been lugging around twice as much as you today!"

"Yes, well, whose fault is that?" Aiko asked, boredly.

"Hey, I -!" Kayuri began, but was stopped by Aiko.

"No. I don't care." Aiko stated.

'Gah, beech tree!' Kayuri thought angrily.

"I don't care that you think it's bitchy of me to say that, either."

'Man, that's such -!'

"Nor do I care that you think I'm being a meanie. I just want food." Aiko walked off, leaving Kayuri behind to sulk.

"… Meanie." Kayuri murmured, pouting before she followed her sister.

**Heheh... Aiko's good ol' mind reading skills. Okay, well, she's not _actually _telepathic, but she's darn good at guessing what people are thinking. A huge thanks to darkf0x for our first review!!**


	5. Intermission

Hey, all! Aiko speaking.

Remember how I said I'd post the links to pictures of Kayuri and Aiko once I got Photobucket to upload them? (It has trouble uploading on my laptop)

Well, here's how it went.

First up, I intended to upload them both to our (Kayuri and My) Photobucket album, but the stupid thing refused to upload. So, I moved on to ImageShack in the hope of having better luck. I managed to upload Aiko's picture, but I couldn't get Kayu's to upload.

But, the lucky thing is, Kayuri's character is one from a visual novel, so I managed to find the picture I wanted back on Photobucket. However, Aiko's character is an edit from a random picture I found. So if I hadn't have uploaded Aiko's picture first, it would have been troublesome. (Haha, Shika talk)

Oh, well. Now you know.

For future reference, we _do _look like that in real life. The eyes are a tad bluer, but nothing's perfect. Wait… it's anime, of course it's perfect! And as we said (Well, at least I think we did...) at the start of this story, we do not own any pictures here. I only _edited _the second one. I/We do not claim it or the other one. (P.S. the 'http://' bit has been removed and neither of these links have 'www' in them, so just replace the things in the brackets with the real thing.)

Kayuri: i416(dot)photobucket(dot)com(fowardslash)albums(fowardslash)pp244(forwardslash)RainbowTeddyNinjasUnited(fowardslash)MonoChrome%20Blood(forwardslash)33-1(dot)jpg

Aiko: img384(dot)imageshack(dot)us(forwardslash)img384(forwardslash)8926(fowardslash)a712sp2(dot)jpg

Let me know if there's something wrong with the links. ;)


	6. I Don't Blame You For Being You

After a dinner of instant ramen and half an hour of cleaning out the two 'storerooms', Aiko and Kayuri had unpacked. Kayuri had needed the helping hand of both Naruto and Sasuke to unpack (Naruto found some rather disturbing objects in one suitcase that all three of them refused to talk about after Aiko and Gaara had walked in to see all three of them blushing and Kayuri scolding them and explaining what they were).

"Well, all that's sorted… now you three boys have some explaining to do." Kayuri said looking at the three with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! Like how the whole vamp thing works, what abilities you guys have and things like that." Aiko added.

"I still can't believe how quickly you girls accepted it..." Sasuke said, (apparently) still totally astonished and Naruto and Gaara nodded in agreement behind him.

"As we said; Twilighters" Aiko replied, smiling.

"Anyway, getting back on track, vampire stuff…" Kayuri looked at the boys expectantly.

"Um… okay. Well, we can still eat and go out into the sun-."

"And sleep." Sasuke interrupted Naruto.

Naruto nodded at Sasuke and continued, "-but the eating and sleeping really aren't necessary, we can live without them. Of course, all we really need is blood."

Kayuri and Aiko nodded.

"Dude, seriously, get to the good part!" Kayuri whined and pouted.

Sasuke looked at her and shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that had suddenly come to him, and continued where Naruto had left off.

"Well, we have heightened senses; we're a lot faster than average and stronger, as well as other things."

"Do you guys have venom?" Kayuri asked.

"What? No." Naruto scoffed.

"Then how do you change other people into vampires?" Aiko asked, both her and Kayuri were paying close attention

Gaara spoke up for the first time, "No way girls. Not happening."

Kayuri looked at him and said to Aiko, "Wow, he spoke." Then what he had just said hit her, and she added rather quickly, "Wait. WHAT? We were just curious, it's not like we wanna be vamp!"

Aiko looked at her sister, "Not at all suspicious, Kayuri…" she said to her with her amazing, grand sarcasm. It seemed that her dear friend Mr Sarcasm had smuggled himself onto the plane with them. Oh dear.

Kayuri quickly changed the subject to avoid embarrassment and possible death via sister, "Do you guys have fangs?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to reveal two long fangs, which then shrunk back into normal teeth.

"Retractable fangs" he said in reply to the girls' expressions.

'Wowie, that's kinda hot…' Kayuri thought to herself, and then said aloud, "That's so cool!"

Then a bell rang.

"HOT CHOCOLATE!" Aiko shouted, waving her hands above her head and running off into the kitchen like a crazed maniac.

"… And that, my friends, is the signal of supper time." Kayuri sighed at her sister.

"Yes, I'd suppose you'd be looking forward to more food… since you almost ate as much ramen as Naruto – which is a feat under any circumstances." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kayuri.

"Hey, I carried _two_ family-sized suitcases around with me today, _two_!" Kayuri blushed a little.

"At least you didn't have _5 pairs of converses_ in your bag that weren't yours!" Aiko shouted from the kitchen.

Sasuke mumbled, "And a hair-dryer, straightener and curler…"

There had been a crisis earlier when Kayuri had discovered that she couldn't find the rest of her "_small" shoe_ collection and her much needed hair tools. It turned out she had stuffed them in Aiko's bag when her poor sister wasn't looking, and chucked out some of the stuff Aiko had needed. This resulted in a rather long twenty minute argument and a bruise on Kayuri's shoulder.

"Eh heh heh…" Kayuri laughed awkwardly and then grabbed Naruto by the elbow, dragging him towards the kitchen. "You simply _must _try some of her hot chocolate!"

"Uhm… Okay. Hey, easy on the arm!" Naruto cringed as her was roughly jerked out of the room.

"So, what do you think, Gaara?" Sasuke asked the red head that had been silently leaning near the door, arms crossed.

"… Naruto was right… I think this calamity has the potential to be quite interesting."

"She was staring at you, you know."

"Which one?"

"The brown haired, more hostile one."

"Aiko?"

"Huh. I didn't think you'd remember their names… You only remember the details of things that interest you…"

They stared at each other for a long time.

"Watch your step, Gaara. They're still humans, even if they know about us." Sasuke said before leaving the room. Gaara glared after him before opening the window and disappearing into the forest outside the school grounds.

"He needs some!" Kayuri stated, pushing Naruto in front of her.

"Oh? You want some, Blondie?" Aiko smiled at him while pouring water from the kettle into some mugs.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Kayuri said it was good… so…"

"Not another word… The ceremonial process is beginning." Aiko then pulled a can of Cadbury's hot chocolate powder and a half a block of chocolate out of one of the green bags she had on the plane and then retrieved a jar of sugar from the cupboard.

Naruto watched in awe as Aiko shovelled into each glass two and a half tablespoons of the chocolate, a teaspoon of sugar and six pieces worth of melted chocolate.

"Too bad you don't have any whipped cream…" Aiko looked a bit disappointed as she set the glasses down on the table.

"You expect me to _drink _this?! I'll die of a heart attack after one sip! I saw all the crap you put in it!" Naruto looked at Aiko in disbelief.

"Naruto, I'm offended." Aiko told him truthfully as she sat down.

"There's no way in hell it's any good for you, but it tastes better than any hot chocolate anywhere!" Kayuri eagerly gulped down some of hers, leaving her with a froth moustache that was soon wiped away.

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS SOO GOOD!!!" Naruto yelled in excitement, running around the kitchen table at far-from-human speeds while still drinking. He was actually making things fly off the table from the wind he was creating.

"Gah! Naruto!!" Aiko cried out.

Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of him, swiping the mug away from Naruto in one impossibly fast movement.

"What's this?" Sasuke sniffed the contents of the mug. "It smells dangerously unhealthy."

"Sasuke-teme, give it back!" Naruto cried, lunging for the mug.

"You want it?" Sasuke teased, holding it just out of his reach.

"GIMME!!" Naruto shouted. Even though he was a vampire, Naruto was still shorter than Sasuke, and there was nothing that could be done about it.

"Well, since you asked so _nicely_…" Sasuke shrugged and threw the cup over his shoulder.

"NOOO!!" Naruto dived for the hot chocolate, glaring daggers at Sasuke after he miraculously caught it _without _spilling it.

"So… you want some?" Kayuri asked, watching with a creeped out face as Naruto crouched with the cup of hot chocolate, going all "My precious…" on it.

"Uhm… Nice Gollum impression, Naruto." Aiko commented, also a bit weirded out. "And we'll need some cookies. We kinda ate all of ours on the plane.

"I'm not touching any of that hot chocolate… if you can call it that. We only have homebrand cookies, by the way. Naruto does all the grocery shopping." Sasuke explained.

"I want five cookies!" Aiko put forth her order.

"Six for me!" Kayuri did the same.

'Great… These two obviously have no intention of doing any work here…' Sasuke thought.

"We're lazy… so we have _every_ intention of exploiting the fact that you guys are vampires. I mean, it's not like it's gonna bother _you_, right?" Aiko said, folding her arms on the table and resting her head on top.

"And you're quite sure you're not telepathic?" Sasuke said as he pulled the box out from the cupboard.

Aiko laughed, "Quite."

"Hn…"

"So… Gaara isn't joining us?" Aiko asked as Sasuke handed them their share of chocolate-embedded biscuits.

"No." He said simply.

"He never even has dinner. He always goes off right about now." Naruto said, words slightly muffled by the cookie in his mouth.

"Don't eat with your mouth full, dobe." Sasuke scolded, hitting him over the head.

"Bon appetite!" Kayuri said, trying to ignore the fact that her sister's hand had came crashing down on top of her own as soon as it touched one of Aiko's cookies.

* * * *

It was after supper and the two girls had gone to their room, quite literally falling onto their makeshift mattresses, which was slightly painful considering the mattresses' thinness and the fact that the mattresses where on the ground. But... meh.

"Wow...." Kayuri breathed, lying on her mattress in a starfish position.

'Yeah... we're sharing a dorm with real life vampires...." Aiko said, lying on her belly on her own, more jelly-like mattress.

"Don't you mean 'real live'?"

"... They're undead, Kayuri, undead."

"Oh, whoops. Right..." Kayuri chuckled awkwardly at her mistake, "So what do ya think of the guys?"

"As has been said, what, five times now? I think this will be a very interesting year."

"I think Sasuke's hair is hawt."

"Uh... wait a minute, didn't you have a duck fetish when you were younger?"

"...Don't bring that up. Ever. Besides~, you were oogling."

"Oogling?"

"Yeah~. On the plane."

"... I promise not to ever bring it up, ever."

"That's damn right." Kayuri grinned and laughed, "So are we going shopping tomorrow?"

"On a Sunday?" Aiko asked, tilting her head a little.

"Yup. Naruto told me that the mall here is super awesome and really big, so it's open all week. Late night shopping all weekend, too." Kayuri smiled widely.

"Hmm, sounds good."

"Don't feign interest in shopping." Kayuri said seriously, with her 'don't-mess-with-the-shopping' face.

"Well, actually, we need to get a steel bat. I'm not going to break my hand when I need to slap those guys." Aiko stated, making Kayuri nod vigorously in agreement whilst giggling slightly.

"Crap, I'm cold. And tired~... I'll be back in a minute..." Kayuri got up, tripping over a few things in the dark before she reached the doorway.

"Watch the jar of almonds!" Aiko warned, a bit too late though.

"Uh oh... meep!" Kayuri swore quietly and stood back up, "Your jar is okay… my arm, however…"

"Oh, just hurry up and try not to wake the boys." Aiko hissed.

"What a _kind_ sister you are." Kayuri mumbled.

But, never the less, 10 minutes later, (or several crashes and one mega loud sniffing noise later) Kayuri came back wearing a mega-long dark coloured shirt. Aiko cracked up.

"Where did you find _that_ and _why_ that?" Aiko looked at her normally quite fashionable sister.

"I found it in the hamper out there…" Kayuri started strongly, "And it smelt nice…" She finished lamely.

"You know that's one of the guys shirts, right?" Aiko asked half-heartedly.

"No shit, Sherlock, I wouldn't own something so big… neither would you." Kayuri scoffed.

"Whatever. G'night, sis." Aiko said, whilst yawning.

"Night…" Kayuri promptly fell asleep and started to snore lightly. Aiko waited for the sleep talking that would, no doubt, ensue. Once her sister had yelled out (in her Emmett voice), "This is wrong Edward, she's not one of us!" Aiko had teased her about it for months afterwards.


	7. What's This?

Aiko awakened to feel a pillow hit her head.

"OW! WHAT THE FOOK!!!" she screamed, bolting upright with a sleepy yet fairly pissed off face. She quickly rubbed her eye and then stared accusingly at her sister.

"Get up already, I've been trying for an hour now. Did you stay up to tape my sleep-talking again?" Kayuri asked, her eyes slitted.

"No…" Aiko said with shifty eyes.

"What did I say?" Kayuri suddenly looked interested.

"Nothing. You didn't say anything. I was awake most of the night… stupid jet lag." Aiko muttered at the end.

"You can't get jet lag if the time zone is the same." Kayuri said in her matter-of-fact voice, then she realised something. "No! You didn't have a certain somebody on your mind did you?"

Aiko blushed, "...… Ah…"

Kayuri gasped.

"Wow... C'mon I'm hungry, and I wanna go shopping in half an hour!" She bounced out of the room still in her camisole, boxers and overlarge navy-blue shirt. Aiko followed, still in her own pyjama's (a black t-shirt and baggy brown pants), out to the kitchen where Kayuri went directly to the fridge in search of eggs, (which, to her delight, she found) and then went to the freezer to search for bacon…

"Where is the fooking bacon!?!"

Sasuke walked over to Aiko, "She's not exactly a morning person is she?"

"Nope" Aiko popped the 'p', "No one in our family really is… she easily takes the title for worst, though."

"_Please_ tell me you guys have coffee, at least!" Kayuri cried desperately, staring at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the cup in his hands, "We have coffee. Here, have this one." He handed her his coffee, which, as usual, he had only gotten a couple sips out of.

"Oh, thanks heaps!" She proceeded to drink the scolding hot coffee in less then a minute. "Wow that's mega nice coffee, who made it?"

Sasuke, about to claim his awesome coffee making skills realised something, "That's my shirt you're wearing!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that it smelt really nice and…" Kayuri trailed off, blushing. She took the shirt off and threw it to him.

"Ew! My precious virgin eyes! Yuri, what have I told you about stripping!?!" Aiko screamed with her hands covering her eyes.

"Dude, I'm wearing a cami underneath. And what have I told you about calling me 'Yuri'?" Kayuri said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… don't call you it… but it's so much fun to call you nicknames you dislike." Aiko said, grinning.

"I feel like I'm related to Brendon Urie or something, though." Kayuri whined.

Naruto (who had wandered in during the conversation and sat down next to Aiko) asked, "You know some people say 'yuri' means girl luff?"

Kayuri stood there, blinking, "…"

Aiko scoffed then said, "The internet says that that's what that means… and the internet knows **everything**. Dude, yuri _is _girl on girl. No 'if' about it."

Kayuri stared to twitch. Then Gaara walked past the kitchen and Naruto yelled out, "Don't worry Gaara, we accept you for who you are, you don't have to hide your yuri porn!"

"What? I haven't made any porn!" Kayuri exclaimed.

"What?! You have girl luff porn?!" Aiko yelled at the same time.

'What? Cookies are my secret obsession… not porn…' Gaara thought whilst staring at everyone, as if he had instead just thought that they were idiots.

"Well… this is sufficiently awkward. I'm going to go get changed and whoever wants to come -and by 'want' I mean, at least two of you HAVE to come, boys- you should go and get changed, cause we are out of here in like-" Kayuri paused to look at the clock on the wall "- twenty minutes if my hair looks alright… I think it will be fine."

Aiko rolled her eyes "Sure, sure… good luck with that."

Kayuri walked away, but everyone could have sworn they heard a faint, "Bitch…!"

* * * *

Half an hour later, it wasn't Kayuri they were waiting on, she was waiting by the door impatiently (wearing a pair of skinny leg jeans, a PATD shirt and her black with silver stars converses), it was Aiko they were waiting on, who was searching for her wallet. Then she walked over to them, wearing her usual cargos, a simple shirt and a pair of green converses, holding a lime green wallet.

"That's your wallet?" Naruto asked, looking sceptical.

"No, that's Kayuri's wallet. _Mine_ is the black thing that is no doubt in that bag of hers…" Aiko said, looking rather angry at her sister.

"Nope. That's _my_ wallet for this trip, 'cause you owe me a whole **ton** of money from the plane." Kayuri said looking smug.

"No: you got even for taking the stuff out of my bag-" Aiko started.

"No, 'cause I did that _before_ you stole all of my money, and now I have to get a job… and if replacing your stuff with mine was revenge for _anything_, it would be for that thing with that guy at my old job… I never really got back at you for that one…" Kayuri trailed off thinking of different possible types of revenge.

"I'll need a job, too, though." Aiko said.

Meanwhile, all three boys found themselves thinking, 'What "thing" with "that guy at work"?'

"You can't get a job till you're fourteen- I had to wait." Kayuri said smugly.

"…We can pretend I'm fourteen." Aiko suggested. "You know I'll need the money anyway…" She sighed and scratched her head.

"So… can we go yet?" Naruto whined, all of what had just been said going through one ear and out the other.

"So this wallet is mine now, then?" Aiko ignored Naruto, holding up the lime green wallet as she talked to her sister.

"I believe so." Kayuri stated contentedly, spinning around and walking off towards the front door.

"Geez, you guys have _issues_…" Sasuke commented, making Aiko sigh in defeat, knowing full well that he was right.

"Come on, guys! Hurry the hell up!!" Kayuri yelled from the front door.

* * * *

After walking out of the campus and into town, the group found themselves standing in front of the biggest, most amazing shopping plaza the girls had ever seen.

Kayuri gasped in delight and Aiko, not being a total shopping fan (unless there was something that she really wanted to buy), was still rather impressed.

"Oh~! This is gonna be so~ much fun!!" Kayuri cried in delight, grabbing her sister in a headlock and marching off towards the entrance.

"Uck…" Aiko grumbled, failing to squirm out of the headlock out of the headlock. "My neck's gonna be totally screwed when I'm older."

The three boys followed quietly behind, already growing accustomed to the sisters' strange/wild antics.

"Oh mah gosh," Aiko suddenly exclaimed, pointing at a window, "something _shiny_!"

"SHINY?" Kayuri instantly let go and looked around in the direction her sister pointed.

Chuckling evilly, Aiko silently (Yes, the 'not-one-sound-was-made' kind of 'silently') sneaked into the building, the automatic glass doors making the one noise that caught her sister's attention once more.

"Hey!" Kayuri cried. "Wait up!" She jogged in after her sister, looking cross.

"So, where we going first?" Naruto asked, Gaara and Sasuke trailing along behind him and the girls as they wandered into the middle of the massive complex.

"I dunno…" Kayuri sighed in defeat. "There are so many interesting places around here… I just don't know where to start."

"Well, we'll be here in Konoha for a while, right?" Aiko began.

"Yeah…" Kayuri answered, wondering what her sister was trying to get at.

"Hey, how many floors are there in this place?" Aiko asked the boys, with the 'on-a-mission' face.

"Twelve, I think." Sasuke informed her boredly.

"Not including parking…" Gaara added, _extremely_ bored.

"Hmm…" Aiko had a Sherlock face on. "If we do this level by level and shop by shop, we _should _have enough shops to last us the year."

"Haha, lol. Are you kidding? I could go through this whole place in one day AND squeeze in a movie." Kayuri laughed, one hundred percent confident in her… skills.

Everyone stared at her, even Aiko.

"But… that's no _fun_." Aiko shook her head. "We're doing this _my _way. We're going into each shop, one at a time, sweeping from the left side to the right, working our way up the building."

"Sounds logical enough to me." Sasuke commented, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Aiko replied.

"But-" Kayuri tried to say, but was cut off by her sister.

"No." Aiko already knew what she was going to ask.

"Then, can we at least-"

"No. I'm not following you into a lingerie shop."

"I think you may want to rethink that answer," Kayuri was using the signature Kosora evil grin, "considering what it was that I threw out of your bag."

"Fine." Aiko grumbled. "We start sweeping from the left, so let's get moving."

And so, they all shuffled off towards the left side of the building, thus, signing the beginning of Kayuri's mad spree, Aiko's torture and the three vampires' boredom.


	8. I've Seen Sinking Ships Go Down

"My god…" Aiko gaped when she saw the total number of bags her sister had collected. "All my money…" She felt like having one of her rare emotional break-downs.

"Hey, I thought we discussed this! The money's mine now." Kayuri said firmly, hands on hips.

Aiko always had so much more money as compared to her sister, for the following reasons:

1. She rarely needs to buy things, whereas Kayuri constantly feels the need to go on mega shopping sprees.

2. Aiko, being the youngest, gets bullied into doing most of the chores around the house.

3. As you know, she uses her sister's money to pay for a few things.

Never the less, Aiko was devastated at the fact that all her money was suddenly declining at such a dangerous rate.

"This calls for… ultimate peril." Aiko said in a quiet, yet horrifyingly menacing way.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto looked like they were about to collapse from carrying all the bags that Kayuri had made them carry. But, of course, being vampires, they wouldn't. Which doesn't help Kayuri's spending issue at _all_.

"It's almost six. We should be getting back soon." Gaara declared after looking at his watch. As opposed to Naruto and Sasuke, Aiko had only made Gaara carry four bags, while she held three.

"So you got the groceries?" Kayuri said, waving a hand at the bags that she and Gaara were holding.

"Uh-huh." Aiko nodded.

"Good… Then we can go home." Naruto sighed, his normal hyperactivity gone.

"Wait… there's still one thing I need to get…" Aiko dropped her bags on the floor and jogged off towards a nearby sports shop.

"What's she getting?" Sasuke asked, watching Kayuri's expression of uber shock.

"I… have no idea…" Kayuri was gob smacked.

"What's with the face?" Naruto asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Me and her are the two most anti-sport orientated people on earth. We'd do almost anything to avoid unbeneficial activities that require large amounts of moving." Kayuri was now looking rather concerned.

'Has my sister gone sane?' Was all she could ask herself in such a situation.

"Wow, you guys sound like Shika." Naruto laughed.

"Who?" Aiko asked, having suddenly appeared between him and her sister.

"Gah!" Kayuri jumped, noticing the sudden appearance of her sister.

"Heheh, gotcha." Aiko sniggered. "I have collected… the metallic implement that we discussed earlier."

"Ooh...!" Kayuri nodded, finally understanding why her sister had entered such a store. A store of... _physical activity_. Oh my god…

"So can we go home _now_?" Naruto asked, pouting.

"Yup. Let's go." Aiko picked up her bags once more and walked off towards the front doors, everyone following.

"Ah~, I can hear the ramen calling...!" Naruto cried happily.

* * * *

"Ramen!" Naruto cried, dropping all the bags he was carrying and (once again, literally) disappeared the moment he got inside the dorm.

"Hey, watch it! There's important stuff in those bags!" Kayuri yelled after him.

"I know better than to ask what you're referring to…" Aiko sighed.

"Lingerie." Kayuri grinned, causing everyone to sigh.

"Anyway… we need to get on with business." Aiko suddenly had a look of purpose. "It's time to initiate mission we-refuse-to-eat-only-ramen-and-drink-only-coffee."

"Yes!" Kayuri nodded vigorously and sprinted into the kitchen. Aiko followed after taking the rest of the bags from Gaara.

"Right, cold stuff first." Aiko said, and the girl began to unpack the groceries, first came out the bacon, and eggs of which Kayuri had claimed that she would die if she were to go another day without them, as well as a bottle of milk, some juice, ice-cream (it had taken awhile to decide what flavour, and they eventually got two tubs of the stuff), some 'just add water' baking things, as well as an assortment of other foods, mostly frozen, and whatever Kayuri had needed, after STILL not being able to fit a large amount of her cosmetics in her bags… or Aiko's.

"What's wrong with ramen?" Naruto asked after walking into the room with the others.

"Ramen is _not_ a balanced diet." Was all that Kayuri would say on that subject. "Let me show you my amazing cooking skills!" And she pulled out a large frozen meat pie, some frozen vegies, and, ten minutes later, a meal was cooked. She served it up and put plates on the table, glaring Sasuke and Naruto into taking a bite. Aiko wasn't stupid enough to refuse the food, as Kayuri had made dinner at least once a week for pocket money, so she knew it wasn't toxic.

"PAI!!" Aiko cried, realizing what the meal was. Naruto and Sasuke gave her freaked out looks. Kayuri sighed.

"I forgot to tell you…" Kayuri said to them.

'Or warn you, more like…' She thought.

"She… ehm… likes pie." Kayuri smiled awkwardly.

"OOHHH, POTATOES!" Aiko exclaimed, picking up a fork and prodding the mashed potato on he plate.

"Uhm… and potatoes." Kayuri responded to the boys' still freaked out faces.

"Hey, don't pretend that you guys don't get like this over certain things as well!" Aiko said crankily when she looked up and saw their faces for herself. "And Kayuri does this too…"

"Yeah, you just do it more than me." Kayuri countered the comment as she sat down at the table.

"I suppose…" Aiko sighed. "But I'm not as bad as you when it comes to shopping and make-up and stuff… so I suppose we're both even."

The same pointless arguing continued all throughout dinner, as is to be expected. But then, later, after dinner, Aiko wandered into her and her sister's room to find… THE BIGGEST. MESS. EVER.

Every surface that had been even partially visible was now covered with clothes, shoes, make-up, lingerie… well, you get the idea. Aiko started to twitch uncontrollably.

"KAYURI!!" She screamed, hands much happier now that they were in fists.

"Yeah?" Kayuri replied innocently, appearing behind her fuming sister.

"Listen up and listen good," Aiko ordered menacingly, "You're going to show me where my stuff is and I'm going to go take a shower. When I get back, the room is going to be exactly the same as it was before – No, it's going to be _**cleaner**_."

"Yes, ma'am!" Kayuri saluted mockingly. After a little digging and feeling around, Kayuri tossed her sister's stuff at her. Aiko then glared a little and stalked off towards the bathroom.

"I suppose you'll be wanting help?" Sasuke smirked at Kayuri as he appeared at the doorway with Naruto.

"Wow, I love you guys!" She cried, sprinting forth and hugging them. "Right. Naruto, I'm assigning you to shoes, Sasuke retrieves clothes and I get… my things."

So, they each went about on their duties. Naruto picked up a multitude of converses, flats and rather painful looking heels while Kayuri scurried about collecting her lingerie. Sasuke and Naruto were rather thankful that they had not been assigned to _that_ job.

* * * *

About twenty minutes later, Aiko emerged from the bathroom. Unlike her sister, she did not feel the urge to change pyjamas almost every night, so she was wearing the same black shirt and baggy brown pants from last night.

As she walked down the corridor, she saw Gaara climb in through a window in the lounge room out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey." She greeted him casually. He acknowledged her with a glance, saying nothing as he closed the window behind him. Something about antisocial behaviour flickered through her mind, but she shook it off. "Where've ya been?" She tilted her head to the side a little.

"… Out." He said plainly.

'Oh, you're _so _**helpful**! I'm just trying to have some sort of conversation!' Aiko thought, a bit irritated.

"Well, yeah. I guessed." She half smirked.

'Why is she talking to me…?' Gaara thought, staring at her.

"Geez…" Aiko muttered, with a sigh. "You know, Gaara… now that you're living with us, you're going to have to loosen up a little. After all, you're the ones that bite, not us… Anyway, g'night."

Gaara stared after her, slightly stunned.

She had smiled at him.


	9. Have You Ever Wanted To Disappear?

"My god, that was hard work…" Naruto collapsed onto one of the girls' beds.

"Yeah…" Kayuri mumbled, also flopping onto the bed. Sasuke, who was prone to not making a fuss, simply sat down gracefully in between them.

For no particular reason, Aiko decided to throw the door open upon entrance and almost break the hinges. When she looked around, she was rather surprised at the sheer amount of concentrated tidiness… until she saw Naruto and Sasuke, that is.

"So, you cheated?" Aiko questioned, hands on hips as she stared down at her sister.

"I wasn't aware that this was a game of 'let's kill Kayuri via cleaning'." The copper haired girl replied, voice muffled by the pillow she was laying face-down on.

"Relying on the vampires will get you nowhere in life." Aiko chided in a knowing voice.

"Oh, contraire; it will take me wherever I want if these boys know what's best for them." Kayuri argued, rolling over to throw evil glances at the boys.

"They'll get sick of it sooner or later… more so that usual, I mean. And unless you're bothered enough to come up with some sort of devious plan – which I highly doubt you'd be bothered enough to concoct anyway – They'll start to refuse doing your little chores." Aiko lectured. "Isn't that right, boys?"

"Uhm… I guess so." Sasuke blinked.

"What are we talking about again?" Naruto scratched his head

'The cleaning must have drained his already low willpower to listen.' Kayuri thought, rolling her eyes.

"Amazing, Naruto," Aiko sighed, "You don't even listen when I'm trying to stick up for you."

"Heheh… _that's _what you were talking about?" Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"I can see I'm wasting my time…" Aiko sighed.

"Whatever. Case dismissed." Kayuri concluded.

"The jury may now leave." Aiko added, staring at Sasuke and Naruto.

"But I can't move~." Naruto complained.

"No?"

"Not an inch… too tired."

"Oh, I see… How unfortunate." Aiko said dramatically. Without further ado, she grabbed Naruto by the ankle and dragged him out of the room, despite Naruto's many yelps of protest. Sasuke, being smarter than his blonde friend, abruptly disappeared from sight. Aiko promptly closed the door with a small sense of accomplishment.

"Meh… bed time." Kayuri wriggled into her bed sheets, a sudden need for sleep washing over her. Aiko turned off the light and retreated to the confines of her bed.

"So… did you have fun shopping?" Kayuri rolled over to grin at Aiko.

"You know not to ask." Aiko sighed.

"Indeed I do, but there's a difference, you see. Gaara was there."

"Nothing on this earth can make shopping with _you _more bearable, so don't even try it." Aiko snarled.

"Ooh, did I hit a soft spot?" Kayuri beamed.

"Oh, lay off it. Or I might just go out into the hall and yell 'Kayuri had a duck obsession when she was younger!' to anyone who happens to be listening."

"Fine, fine. But you know… Gaara is a bit too antisocial if you ask me."

"I know. I told him just a second that he would have to try and do something about that, now that he's living with… well, _us_." Aiko and Kayuri laughed together.

"Yeah. I think he might be an okay guy under the shell, actually." Kayuri agreed with her 'thoughtful' face on.

"Uh oh…" Aiko whispered with dread. "I hate it when you use that face. It means you're thinking something terrible."

'Oh, you know me so well!' Kayuri couldn't help but think.

"Yes. I predict that you and Gaara will become very, _very _close. Is that that kind of 'horrible' you were thinking of?" Kayuri asked calmly.

"Close enough," Aiko grimaced.

"I thought so."

"And I don't suppose you have any more premonitions you'd like to share?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. This year will be amazing, we'll make lots of friends and I get the feeling we'll run into somebody we know." Kayuri said in her 'I see the future' voice.

"Somebody we know?" Aiko repeated.

"Yes." Kayuri nodded. "You heard what Naruto said? 'You guys sound like Shika'?"

"Yeah. But you think it's _our _Shika?" Aiko wondered.

"Five bucks says it is. Ah well, nighty night." Kayuri rolled over, ending the conversation.

'…_That you and Gaara will become very, _very _close…_' The words rang through Aiko's mind. She would have shrugged it off and gone straight to sleep if it wasn't for the fact that Kayuri's predictions were right 99.6% of the time.

************

"Permanent Jetlag, please take me back!" Kayuri sang along with her iPod.

Aiko, didn't bother to open her eyes. "'Yuri, it's too early to butcher Brendon Urie and Fall Out Boy together."

"No it's not, it's nearly eight." Kayuri sang, to a tune Aiko had never heard before, sounding happier then she had this early since a year ago.

"EIGHT! You didn't wake me up?!" Aiko sat up rather quickly and started twitching.  
"Oh chill, opening assembly doesn't start until 9. It's not like our old school." Kayuri said, waving her hand.

Aiko finally saw what her sister was wearing. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Wearing?!"

Kayuri looked down. "My uniform?" She offered. "C'mon, I was waiting for you to wake up. I'm starving."

"Very well," Aiko muttered, getting up and walking down the hall.

"Morning, boys!" Kayuri said, practically waltzing into the kitchen.

"What has her in such a good mood?" Sasuke asked Aiko.

"No idea. I haven't seen her so happy in such a long time. Especially not in the _morning_." Aiko muttered, actually a little happy about it. The brunette practically fell into a chair, still tired.

"What does everyone want? Naruto, say ramen and I will kill you." Kayuri said grinning.

"Whatever." Went around the room.

"Yay! Eggs and Bacon then." Kayuri put her iPod in the dock she had placed and let the loud music blare out of the speakers. She sang along while cooking the breakfast.

"Wow. Talk about happy." Naruto muttered.

"I think that she thinks something good is going to happen today." Aiko said and then Kayuri placed breakfast on the table. "Can we be allowed hear ourselves think whilst eating?"

"Sure, sure." Kayuri said and then the music was off. "Now eat."

Everyone sat around the table and started eating the slightly over-crisped bacon. "You burnt the bacon again, Yuri." Aiko muttered.

Kayuri looked at Aiko with massive fire in her eyes. "What part of 'DO NOT CALL ME YURI' CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!!!?"

Naruto hid under the table. "What kind of vampire are you if you hide under the table when a mere mortal starts yelling?" Aiko said laughing. Kayuri just sat there glaring at her sister. "Oh, chill out, Yuri."

"That's it - you've just killed my buzz." Kayuri put down her eating utensils and her napkin, and leapt onto her sister with an angry growl.

'I didn't know humans could growl like that.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Ouch. Ow, stop it, Kayu!" Aiko said attempting to dodge the fierce blows coming from her bad tempered sister. "You lot are vampires. So help me, dammit!" Aiko said.

Sasuke sighed, and picked up Kayuri as if she was a rag doll. Kayuri didn't even bother failing around. She was too surprised.

'He's so warm.' Kayuri thought.

"Haha." Aiko laughed mockingly. If she had more energy, she might even have bothered pointing at them.

"Ohhh, just wait… You just wait, I'll get my revenge." Kayuri muttered evilly. She then pulled herself away from Sasuke and stomped off to the bathroom to fix her hair back up.

"That girl has serious mood swings." Naruto muttered from under the table.

Once Aiko and Kayuri had restabilised their friendship and Aiko had finally gotten changed into the uniform she wasn't aware that she owned (until today, that is), they headed out of the door, Kayuri bouncing ahead of the others, clearly looking forward to the new school and meeting more cute boys, Aiko followed after her sister at her usual pace, and then the boys followed behind dragging their feet, quietly talking about something.

"I wonder what they are talking about..." Kayuri said after falling back, into pace with Aiko.

"No clue. Probably something boring." Aiko said, clearly distracted by something.

"Yeah, maybe…" Kayuri trailed off, her mind running a mile a minute. Then her sidekick beeped indicating a new message.

"Who's that from?" Aiko asked, looking suspicious.

"No idea, I don't think I've seen that number before." She said, she was clearly concentrating.

"What does it say?" Aiko said, and pulled the sidekick from her sister's limp hands.

_I hope first day at the new school is good  
_

_Miss you._

"It could be anyone from back home. I just don't know." Kayuri said.

"Text back and ask?"

"I'm afraid of the answer. But okay." Kayuri quickly put in _'Who are you?'_ And sent the message. A minute later a text came back saying:

_I am…_


	10. Stop Stalling, Make A Name For Yourself

Suddenly Kayuri snapped out of her trance, grabbed the sidekick from her sister's hand and snapped it shut.

"Hey, I never got to read who it's from." Aiko whined.

Kayuri blushed, and muttered briskly "That was the point… never you mind, little sis,"

"Whaa?" Aiko gaped, making her utter disappointment clear. "Oh, come on, that's no fair!"

"Stop your whining… it doesn't concern you." Kayuri murmured briskly, not making eye contact.

"Fine…" Aiko sighed, "If that's how you feel, I'll drop it."

The brown haired sister knew full well that she would get no information by persisting. She would find out sooner or later, of that Aiko was relatively certain.

Kayuri looked at her watch. "You know we're going to be uber late if we don't hurry, right?"

"You're the one who needs to hurry up!" Aiko laughed, suddenly sprinting ahead of her sister. "Slow poke!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Kayuri ran to catch up, grinning.

"Race ya!" Aiko challenged, hurriedly opening the front door to the isolated dorm and rushing out.

"You know I can run faster!" Kayuri yelled out, attempting to catch up.

"But you're wearing heels," Aiko laughed and ran even faster.

Kayuri growled and took off her heels, stuck them in her bag and bolted, and was neck in neck with her sister within seconds.

Then,

"Miss, what's your name, one wearing no shoes!" said a random adult. On closer inspection, they appeared to be a teacher, and he looked… different. You know, the "his hair is silver and defies gravity" kind of different. Actually, his hair looked a bit like a mop, but spikier. He was wearing a kind of surgical mask and his amazing anti-gravity hair-style managed to cover his right eye. He was wearing boring teacher-like clothes: plain button up shirt, tie and boring black pants. His boring teacher shoes were amazingly shiny, however…

"Miss…?" He started.

"Kosora, sir." Kayuri said looking up at him innocently.

"Miss Kosora, where are your shoes?" He asked, crossing his arms in that annoying teacher-authority kind of way.

Kayuri pulled them out of her bag. "Here they are sir, as you can see they are rather painful looking 4 inch heels, and my sister here challenged me to a race to assembly. I couldn't let her win could I? Have I mentioned that our grandfather is the principal of this shindig?" Kayuri said, with he eyes wide, and innocent. Aiko recognised it as her best puppy-dog eyes – ones that could rival Brendon Urie's. Aiko also noticed her tone, it was semi-threatening. It came out most of the time when she sang with double meanings. The question was, would it work on this bizarre looking teacher? He looked at Kayuri suspiciously, "What's your first name, Miss Kosora?"

"Kayuri, sir. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Professor Kakashi." He unfolded his arms and half turned to leave. "Well, seeing as you have your shoes, and as long as you put them back on now, you may go."

'And I won't need to worry about getting fired.' Seemed to be the unsaid thought there. The three boys walked up behind the girls as they stared blankly and aimlessly after the mop-haired teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto blinked at the teacher as he walked off. "What's he doing outside before assembly?"

"Dunno and don't care." Aiko stretched her arms to try and relieve the ache in her shoulders. "Probably looking for random mischief makers like Kayuri to lecture for not wearing shoes." Aiko chuckled as her sister scowled.

"You got in trouble already?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but laugh when Kayuri pouted angrily in response – it made her look like a little kid.

"I couldn't help it! I wasn't gonna let Aiko win!" Kayuri sighed. Sasuke looked amused, Naruto chuckled and Gaara didn't seem to be listening.

"We have about two minutes to get to assembly." The red head informed them boredly. Naruto, Kayuri and Aiko looked at him with faces of horror.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?!" Kayuri shrieked, and she bolted in through the doors they had been standing near, the other four following closely behind. Naruto then took the lead, guiding the sprinting girls to the school's auditorium. They arrived just at the start of the national anthem; so thankfully, they managed to slip into their seats relatively unnoticed.

Aiko and Kayuri quietly argued about who would have won the race earlier, muted hissings lasting the duration of the anthem until their uncle appeared on the stage.

"Morning, all!" He waved at the audience, some of who mumbled something or other in response. He continued on to do a big speech about his hopes for the year and how wonderful all the students were (he later revealed that the whole thing was improvised). The assembly soon ended and students began to move off.

"Did they say anything important?" Kayuri asked. Aiko snorted back laughter, wondering what could've possibly given her sister the impression that she'd been listening either.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Aiko scratched her neck and then turned to Naruto for a more decent answer. Aiko narrowed her eyes when she turned to see him asleep. "Typical…"

"They didn't say anything that we didn't know already," Sasuke answered for him. Kayuri gave him an appreciative smile, but he quickly turned away when she did. Kayuri looked at him funny, thinking 'What's with him?'.

"So… what now?" Aiko fished around in her magical pockets for anything skittle-like, throwing a sideways glance at Gaara, who had to poke Naruto back up into an upright position every five seconds to keep the blonde off of his shoulder.

"Well, if you went through the documents that came with the schedule, you would know." Sasuke answered. "Hn."

"Schedule? Where'd ya get one of those?" Aiko blinked at the chicken haired boy, utterly unaware of the existence of any kind of schedule whatsoever. A smug look swept over Kayuri's face as she pulled two folded pieces of paper.

"You forgot about them?" Kayuri asked smirking slightly. "I was supposed to be the disorganised sister, now I've gone and totally made the wrong impression on everybody."

"Oh, quite your whining." Aiko snapped and snatched the piece of paper from her sister's hand. "Crap! I have P.E first up after homeroom! Nuuuuuu!!"

Kayuri snorted. "Sucked in little sis, I have drama, and homeroom two. Who else has homeroom two?" Naruto, Gaara and Aiko all shook their heads. "What about you Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I have HR2." He muttered, looking to the floor.

"So enthusiastic!" Kayuri exclaimed in her most sarcastic voice. "C'mon. See you guys later." Kayuri muttered and grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and started to drag him off to the homeroom.

He pulled away from her.

"A) You're going in the wrong direction and B) I am perfectly capable of walking without being leaded around like a dog."

Kayuri stopped and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't push my buttons Uchiha, I guarantee you'll regret it."

He stopped and glared at her. They stood like that glaring at each other without blinking once in the whole five minutes. Suddenly Kayuri relaxed, and a big grin appeared on her face. She looked at her watch and took off her shoes once more. "We have approximately 35 seconds to get to homeroom."

Sasuke muttered something under his breath. "Look you have no idea where you're going. Just try to keep up." He grabbed her hand and they started running.

They reached the room, and walk a step in just as the bell rang. Neither wanted to let go, now that they had realised they were holding hands, though one saw the other looking as the hands slightly awkwardly and then both let go, and regretted it.

Then…

"OMG, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke will you have my babies?"

"Marry me Sasuke!!!"

"Sasuke,"

"Sasuke!!"

"Sasuke!!!"

Came from a herd of girls barrelling toward us.

"Uchiha… what the hell is that," I whispered furiously.

"Exactly what it looks like." He muttered with a tone of scared in his voice, whether it was Kayuri or the fangurls he was scared of nobody really knew, including him.

"You have a heard of _fangurls_. You have got to be kidding me" Kayuri whispered back. In her head the thoughts were already there. _'Sasuke is MINE bitches.'_

She got out her sidekick, pulled Sasuke to safety next to her at the right time, and found a double table for them to sit at.

She quickly typed a message up, _'S has fangurls. Kill me.' _Then clicked send, not half a second later Kayuri's sidekick vibrated.

From Aiko, _'NUUUUUU!!!! Gaara has fangirls!!!!'_ Again her phone buzzed.

'_Life sucks.' _Kayuri sent back.

'_Ditto.'_

"GOOD MORNING, MOST YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!" A random teacher popped up, he had a bowlcut and massive black caterpillar-y eye-brows. Oh, and he was wearing a green spandex suit.

"Oh my god…" Kayuri collapsed into a fit of giggles. Sasuke looked at her, not really blaming her for her for it. Once she had gained composure she asked in a hushed tone so the queer teacher wouldn't hear, "Is he seriously a teacher?"

"That's Gai Sensei, and just you wait, it gets worse…" Sasuke replied.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT! GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO THE VERY YOUTHFUL LOOKING MISS KAYURI KOSORA!!!

"Wait, what?" Kayuri asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"You're being introduced to the class…" Sasuke murmured.

"Joy," She muttered back, a little louder she asked. "Do you want me to like, stand up or something?"

"YES, MOST YOUTHFUL MISS KOSORA, DO STAND UP AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF! SAY THREE THINGS ABOUT YOURSELF, PLEASE!!" Gai yelled, over-enthusiastically.

Kayuri stood up.

"Erm… er… uh, okay. M-my name is clearly K-Kayuri, I-I l-love e-emo mu-music." Suddenly she smirked and said very clearly with a most smug tone, "Oh yeah, and I'm sleeping with Sasuke Uchiha."

A sudden uproar went around the room. Sasuke looked at her with a look that was half somewhat impressed, and the other half quite pissed off.

"What the hell possessed you to do that?!"

"Call it a social experiment if you will. Oh, and you know you wish you were." Kayuri said. Then the bell rang, barely audible with the majority of the girls in the home room crying, screaming and yelling. She got up, picked up her bag and calmly walked out of the room as if she was totally oblivious to the utter turmoil. That is, apart from the subtle smirk on her face.

**********

[…Earlier…]

"Tah-da!" Naruto threw open the doors to home room one, turning the heads of a few nearby students. Most rolled their eyes, muttered and turned away upon seeing their over-energetic blonde classmate, although a small few gazed a bit longer due to the new girl standing next to him. Out of the blue, a pack of random girls crowded around Gaara, asking questions along the lines of:

"Gaara, do you like my new nail-polish?"

"Hey, Gaara! You, me, movies Saturday?"

"Oh, Gaara! I missed you! You missed me too, didn't you?"

"Gaara, do you think I'm sexier with black hair? I dyed it just for you on the holidays!"

Aiko's face suddenly fell as she stared at the terrible creatures in front of her. _Fangirls_.

They were in her top five most hated things in the universe. Aiko's expression morphed into one of aversion and resentment.

'I should've seen this coming, I guess…' She sighed inwardly as she looked at Gaara, whom was standing in front of a semi-circle of fans, eyes closed and arms crossed. Aiko's sisterly-communication reflexes set in and un-consciously sent her sister a text informing her of the current predicament.

"Gaara-kuuunnn~….?" One of the girls (One with horribly too-blonde hair that was almost white) seemed to notice that they were being shunned. The red-head's eyes snapped open, unleashing upon the fangirls the most terribly malicious glare that Aiko had ever been (un?)fortunate enough to witness. Aiko was highly impressed, and found a half-smile on her face as the troop of fangirls faltered and began to hurriedly disperse.

"Hey, Naruto?" The brunette turned her head halfway to look at the hyper blonde.

"Yeah?" He began to walk towards a row of desks at the back, Aiko and Gaara trailing behind.

"You don't have a fanclub, do you?" Aiko didn't try to hide her smirk as she sat down at a desk in the back row, the two boys doing the same.

"It's not fair! I'm one of the few guys that _doesn't _have a fanclub around here! Don't I deserve one?" Naruto's rant faded away in Aiko's ears as she observed the class. They all seemed pretty normal… but most with really weird hair.

"Oh, shitaki mushrooms…" She looked at one of the girls on the other side of the class in disbelief and horror. The girl had pink hair. _Pink_. "Who, may I ask, is that?"

"Who…?" Naruto followed Aiko's line of vision until it reached the girl. "Ooh, Sakura-chan? Yeah, she's the prettiest girl in class!" Aiko gave him a 'you've gotta be kidding me' look. But Naruto continued, "And she's probably the most popular girl in this grade, too. She's so amazing…"

"I feel so sorry for you, Naruto-sama…" Aiko shook her head. Naruto didn't seem to be listening, though. He was too busy, well, fantasizing, it would seem.

For the second time that morning, heads turned as the door opened (although it wasn't slammed open this time) and a man with brown hair and a notably large scar running horizontally across his nose entered the room.

"Good morning, everyone," He greeted with a cheery expression.

"Mornin', 'Ruka sensei…" Was mumbled around here and there. Ah, wonderful teenage enthusiasm. Unlike normal enthusiasm, you can never have too much of it.

"Good morning, Iruka sensei!" A guy's voice was distinguished from everyone else's by the extra letters. Aiko's stare moved to the boy, but soon wished that it hadn't. His over-shiny black hair was in a bowl-cut, his eyes were strangely round and he had caterpillars for eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, good morning, Lee." Iruka replied absently as he turned back to the class. "Well, we've got a new student. Aiko Kosora, please, introduce yourself."

Aiko stood wordlessly, but didn't move to the front of the class. She figured that anyone who was actually interested would turn to look at her, even if she was at the back of the class.

"I'm Aiko. Hola," Aiko stared back at the students calmly, wondering how many of them would hate her and how many she would become friends with. "First of all, I do not like pink. Although I do not yet mean any offence to any preppy girls… yet… please kindly take the time to avoid me if you dislike that statement. Secondly, I advise of all of you not to purposely irritate me. And third, peace out!" Her seriousness vanished at the last sentence, and she smiled at all of the people looking at her, raising her hand in a peace sign. Preppy looking girls muttered under their breath, glaring with obvious distaste towards Aiko, while the other few who had been listening were trying to figure out whether she was a serious character or not, the third statement having thrown them off.

Aiko then plopped down into her seat, automatically taking up her normal school sitting position: left arm propping up her head as she leaned on her desk in a half-slouch. Gaara looked at her out of the corner of his eye, realising that it wasn't the first time he'd thought about what an odd girl she was.

--------

Sorry for the wait! We've both been smothered with school assignments recently. We haven't been able to breathe! There's probably going to be a delay on the next chapter as well, with us finishing up recent assignments and the Supanova convention coming up. Kayu's going as ANBU Kakashi. I'm going as Obito… with a Hinata reminiscent haircut? Lol. Something like that.

Anyway, cya!


	11. It's Been a Lifetime

"Stupid tall people," Kayuri muttered under her breath. She had found the hard way that it was quite difficult for a short person to get through a bustling hallway of people much taller than herself. However, she had also learned that it was a good idea to stick close to people whose personal bubbles were appreciated, like Sasuke.

Kayuri sighed, absentmindedly rubbing the part of her arm that had been damaged in the process of learning how invisible short people were in a hallway of taller, bustling students.

Looking up ahead, she noticed people parting for what appeared to be another small group whose personal space was appreciated. As the group drew closer, Kayuri and Sasuke saw the faces of Naruto, Aiko and Gaara. Kayuri had to stand on her tip toes to wave above the crowd, to which Aiko responded with a grin. The two groups stopped as they finally met.

"Damn, this place is packed!" Aiko commented to her sister, who nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Mn. You're telling me – I was almost made into a glamorous little pancake. These people have no respect for short persons." Kayuri huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the passer-bys. "I had to hide behind Sasuke. People actually _see _him."

"Huh. We had no trouble getting through…" Aiko thought for a second. "Then again, maybe it's just you."

"Nah, it's 'cause everyone else knows that I'm top dog!" Naruto said over-confidently. Aiko made a 'tsk' noise.

"Actually… I think it's because the other kids find Gaara over there intimidating," Kayuri chuckled quietly. Gaara gave her a sideways look that told her that he wasn't impressed by her antics.

Across and over the heads in the crowd, Kayuri then noticed a spiky black thing that resembled the top of a pineapple bobbing up and down as it moved through the swarms of students.

"Hey, do you think that's…?" Kayuri began, head tilted towards Aiko.

"… Nah, it _couldn't _be…" Aiko disagreed, but looked like she was having second thoughts as she too stared at the spiky black shape. "Then again, that hairstyle is pretty weird…"

Kayuri raised an eyebrow at her sister, sending meaningful glances at passing by students, most of which had odd hair dos.

"I meant _that specific _hairstyle, baka," Aiko sighed.

"Well, I still think that it could be-" Kayuri stopped in mid sentence as the person whose head was connected with the black shape they had been talking about broke away from the crowd, revealing the owner to be…

"SHIKAAAA!!!" Both of the girls screamed, running at him at full speed and throwing their arms around his neck.

'_Glomped_," Aiko thought happily.

"What a drag." Shika mumbled as soon as he recognised the two girls who had attached themselves to him.

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara made their way over to the girls and their glomp victim. Naruto was the first to speak of his confusion.

"Uh… hey, what the hell is _this_?" He pointed at the glomp scene (Yes, glomp scene. It's much similar to a crime scene) and made a funny face. The girls glanced at each other. They seemed to be having a silent conversation that only sisters have the ability to have.

'Do you think we should get off of him now?' Aiko's expression seemed to ask.

'Nah, I'm comfortable where I am. You?'

'Damn right, I'm not getting off. I'm sure Naruto can listen just as well with us hanging off of Shika.'

And with that, the silent conversation ended.

"He's like our distant cousin or something," Kayuri said.

"Fourth cousin on your mother's side…" Shikamaru corrected her in a grumbly tone. He was exhibiting a perfect example of what the girls commonly referred to as a "typical Shika face" – a face that expressed one's boredom, laziness, reluctance and fear of becoming as stupid as the people that the user is surrounded by.

"Surely you don't expect us to _remember_ that…?" Aiko almost laughed at the idea. The Kosora girls had notoriously bad memories for long names such as that. Really, "Fourth cousin on their mother's side"? Aiko and Kayuri didn't even know what that really implied, spare the 'mother's side' part.

"We met 'im at one of those huge family reunions where you don't know who anybody is or how you're related to them." Aiko explained further to the blonde, who was starting to look like he understood the situation a bit more. Meanwhile, Shikamaru struggled to regain some personal space, but found that Aiko and Kayuri were stuck like superglue. He swore quietly under his breath and gave up.

"Weelll, sorry to ruin the reunion, but we should be getting to class…" Naruto scratched his neck. Aiko and Kayuri finally detached themselves from their relative. Aiko suddenly noticed how tall Shikamaru was now that she was standing next to him instead of dangling from his neck.

"Damn… we have such tall relatives…" Aiko frowned. Kayuri scowled.

'God damned height difference…' The copper haired girl hissed in her mind. 'I'm always the short one…. WHHHYYYY???'

"Drama queen," Aiko murmured, lightly poking her sister on the shoulder. Kayuri sent her a quick glare. Aiko looked at her blankly, as if saying "You know it's true. You can't even deny it".

"Well, off to Hell now." Aiko stared at the floor, thinking depressed thoughts. If there was any one thing that she despised on that earth, it was the torture that masqueraded as a school subject; physical education.

"Haha, lol. Off to heaven for me." Kayuri lol-ed.

"Stupid sister, and her stupid favourite subject-getting first thing on a Monday morning." Aiko mumbled, and groaned, thinking about how horrible PE was. "Well, see ya Shika."

And then, Aiko left with her vampire friends, leaving Kayuri alone with the doomed Shikamaru. Shikamaru was slowly inching away from his copper-haired relative, as if he was about to make a run for it.

"So, Shikamaru… my magical predictions are telling me that you have drama with me next… correct?"

"… What a drag," He sighed and slid his hands into his pockets. Kayuri smiled and poked him in the most loving way possible.

"Hey, you!"

Kayuri spun around to see the voice's owner. Her eyes met a girl with long pink hair, with a group of other random girls behind her. None of them looked too friendly.

"Uh… yeah?" Kayuri blinked at them. Hostility already?

"I heard you were sleeping with Sasuke-kun. You better have been joking," The pink haired girl hissed, leaning forward menacingly. Kayuri gave her an almost bored look, unimpressed by this girl's attempt at malevolence.

"Huh. What cha gonna do if I'm not?" Kayuri spat back, crossing her arms across her chest. Kayuri was getting a little pissed – how was what _she _did any of _this_ girl's business?

"Sakura, just leave the noob alone," A passing girl with sandy blonde hair in four pigtails sighed as she slowly walked past, as if this treatment was routine.

"Stay out of it, Temari," The pink haired girl hissed at the blonde. "You're in no position to tell me what to do. You've seen what I can do, so butt out!"

"Whatever," Temari shook her head and continued walking. She didn't seem too worried about Sakura's threat, but she obviously wasn't bothered enough to make her go through with it, either.

"And _you_," Sakura focused her attention back on the Kosora girl in front of her, "If you keep that behaviour up, you can bet that you'll regret it."

"Sure thing, sweetie," Kayuri smirked at Sakura before grabbing Shikamaru and walking off down the hall, leaving Sakura to grit her teeth and glare after them.

********

Gaara stood with his arms folded as he leaned against the wall in between the girls' and boys' bathrooms as he waited for Sasuke, Naruto and Aiko. He sighed, and at that moment Naruto emerged from behind the door to his right.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked with a smile, throwing his arm around Gaara's neck, having heard the red-head's sigh. Gaara gave him an annoyed look.

"None of your business," He huffed. Naruto laughed.

"Of course it is, we're a team – you, me and Sasuke!"

"…" Gaara sighed again and looked away.

"Oh, its sexual frustration, isn't it?" Naruto suggested, making Gaara blush slightly and pull away from the blonde with somewhat wide eyes. Naruto continued. "Yeah, I guessed that this might happen, having two chicks in the same dorm as us. But don't worry about it – you'll get over it."

"Naruto, you dobe," Sasuke said, opening the door. "Just leave him be."

"Sasuke-teme, don't you think he needs help with this?" Naruto argued, ignoring the death glare Gaara was giving him.

"Needs help with what?" Aiko asked as she came out of the girls' bathrooms. All three turned to stare at her awkwardly. There was silence. "I could probably help, if you want. Kayuri and I are better psychologists than we may appear to be."

"No, it's fine." Sasuke said simply.

"You sure?"

"Unquestionably."

"Well, if you say so…" Aiko muttered, starting to catch on that it was a topic that involved her sister and her self. But what subcategory of that would Gaara need help with?

"Time for PE, then!" Naruto said, laughing suspiciously. Aiko noted the 'if-you-say-a-word-I-will-kill-you' look that Gaara was giving the poor blonde. They all shuffled off down the hall, and Naruto suddenly started up a lively conversation about favourite foods.

Gaara and Sasuke tagged along behind, not really joining in on the conversation; apart from Sasuke clarifying that he had a dislike for sweets. After they had exited the main building and were walking out onto the oval, Sasuke shot Gaara a serious sideways look.

"Remember… be careful." Sasuke said quietly.

"Same to you, Uchiha."

**********

Kayuri had arrived with Shika to the drama room forward-slash second, smaller auditorium. Kayuri observed the students sitting in the various rows of cinema reminiscent seats, all of them chatting away. Shikamaru took up the opportunity to quietly sneak away to a dark, secluded part of the room (Nap time).

It was about five minutes until Kayuri noticed that Shikamaru hadn't said anything during the conversation she thought she was having with him. When she spun around to glare at him in his far-off corner, she managed to slam into someone.

"Sorry,"

"Here, let me give you a hand…"

By the time they were both standing up, they recognised each other.

"Ah, you're Kayuri Kosora, aren't you?" The blonde girl from before, Temari, asked in a friendly tone.

"Yup," Kayuri smiled back. "And you're Temari, yeah?"

"Sabaku no Temari," She confirmed with a smile.

"You're a Sabaku?" Kayuri blinked in surprise at Temari, who looked confused at the copper-haired girl's reaction.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I think my sister may have the hots for your bother." Kayuri said in a hushed voice, and then quickly added, "But don't tell her I told you that."

"What? Do you mean Gaara?" Temari asked in a shocked tone. She definitely hadn't been expecting _that_. Kayuri nodded silently.

"It's going to be tough for her – living in the same dorm as him, I mean. Poor girl. I wonder when she'll finally bring it upon herself to call upon my skills and knowledge."

"Wait, say what?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, Aiko and I are sharing a dorm with Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. Because of Grandpa Daigo's numb-brain syndrome, that's how things have ended up."

"Well, thank god you weren't talking about Kankuro. God forbid if _he _ever gets a girlfriend." Temari rolled her eyes. But before Kayuri could ask who Kankuro was, a woman with purple hair suddenly jumped onto the stage out of nowhere.

"SIT DOWN AND LISTEN UP, MAGGOTS!" She yelled, hands on hips. Surprisingly, the students obeyed instantly, those who were standing scrambling into their seats. A second later, after a rather blurry moment in which Kayuri had been completely disorientated and unaware of what was going on, she found herself sitting next to Temari in one of the red seats. She frowned, not quite sure how she got there.

"Rule number one about Anko: _always _do what she says." Temari instructed Kayuri in a whisper, looking serious. Kayuri sat silently and glanced at the woman on stage.

She had her purple hair sticking up at the back, and she was staring the students down with her fierce light brown eyes. Unlike Kakashi, she was not wearing normal, boring teacher clothes - in fact, she was wearing something Kayuri had never seen a teacher wear: a long, fawn coloured coat that reached down to her knees.

"ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS! Today we're doing improvisations! Get in teams of four! MAKE IT SNAPPY!" She yelled again, making the kids jump up and scatter like ants that had their nest stepped on.

Next thing Kayuri knew, she was being dragged along by Temari, who was practically running. Luckily, it wasn't as dizzying and confusing as last time, so Kayuri managed to see who she was being put into a group with.

Temari's next victim was none other than Shika, who didn't even have time to be grumpy with Temari about so roughly yanking him out of his chair due to the speed she was dragging them along at.

The next member was a girl with a long blonde ponytail, who seemed to have the same understanding as Temari, and therefore was not victimised.

"Hn. Did she say what we had to do?" Kayuri asked.

"No-"

"ALRIGHT! NOW I WANNA SEE WHAT YOU MAGGOTS CAN DO!" Anko shouted. Kayuri liked this teacher.

**Heya guys,  
It's your favourite shorty here, Kayuri. (Aiko: Nobody loves youuuu, NOBODYYY!) Wow... I think this has something to do with... Hitting her or something... *sigh*  
Anyway, so we're on holiday, and working on the story. And to our 'fans' (AKA. The people who actually have reviewed) thanks for reviewing, seriously, you guys make us scream with over-happiness. And the people who just alert us, or whatever, you love you guys just as much. -_-  
So yeah. Much to my dismay, we are going to lack a little on the update front when holidays are over, but, we are still writing. **

**xx Kayu... (NOT YURI!!!!!)**


	12. I Couldn't Bring Myself To Call

"Welcome, most YOUTHFUL students! We will be starting today's lesson with a most YOUTHFUL ten laps! GO, YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!" The green-spandex wearing Guy-sensei shouted.

"This man's talents are amazing…" Aiko said under her breath, her face dark. "Never before have I been so fast to totally resent someone – not even a teacher… If things continue like this, he might have to watch his back…"

"Geez, Aiko…" Naruto gave the brunette an odd look.

****

"Pretty odd," Kayuri suddenly blurted out as Temari crash-tackled Shikamaru on the stage. The blonde girl, whom she had learnt was Ino, looked at Kayuri, confused.

"What?"

"Panic at the Disco reference."

"What made you say it, though?"

"I'm not sure…"

****

"My sister is making album references again…" Aiko looked at the ground, face suddenly blank. Naruto's expression become even more weirded out.

"Eh?"

"Sister Telepathy," Aiko said simply. Then, she began jogging her 10 laps. Naruto blinked, staring after her. "Come on, everyone else has started!"

Sasuke quickly followed. Gaara sighed, dragging Naruto along with him as he, too began to jog.

Suddenly…

"Hey, Gaara, can I run with you?"

"No, Gaara, run with _me_!"

"Shit," Aiko gritted her teeth together, trying to decide which she hated most: Guy, or Gaara's fangirls. In less than thirty seconds, a mob of fangirls were chasing Gaara and co. around the oval.

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill them for making me run when this is over!" Aiko seethed as she and her two dorm-mates just ticked over the six lap mark. She was pissed.

"GAARA~!" One of them screamed from behind them. With that one word, Aiko snapped. Shoving her hand down into her pocket, she drew out a handful of small, pointy objects. She threw them over her head, the way a bride would do with her bouquet. However, said pointy things were for the purpose of bringing pain to the girls behind her, not happiness.

Yeah, that's how Aiko works.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Just shut up and wait, Sasuke…" Aiko said evilly. "And by the way, why aren't any of your fangirls chasing you?"

"Most of them aren't in this class, as far as I'm aware," Sasuke explained. At that moment, yelps and cries came from behind them from the direction of the fangirls. Sasuke gave her a half exasperated; half worried for my sanity look. Aiko grinned back.

"I'm a bit afraid to ask what exactly you dropped…" Naruto said, glancing over his shoulders to see girls holding their feet and cringing.

"Was that really necessary?" Sasuke asked, frowning at Aiko.

"Yes," Gaara and Aiko replied at the same time. Sasuke just sighed and Naruto tried to hide his smile.

"I swear…" Aiko began, "I am never moving again once I finish this…"

"I don't think Guy-sensei's gonna allow that," Naruto stated. It was the truth, after all – Guy was going to push them all until everyone had passed out.

Rock Lee passed the four for what was probably the third time. He didn't even look a tiny bit tired – he probably could've done 100 laps if Guy told him to. He freaked Aiko out.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Aiko asked after he passed, looking at him with an odd expression.

"We don't really know ourselves," Sasuke murmured. Aiko glanced at him.

'I wonder how they've dealt with someone like that for however long they've been here… bless their souls…' Aiko thought. She would probably start going weird soon… she did that when she got really bored.

Just as Aiko was about to start humming 'Elmo's World', a girl in front of them tripped. The four slowed down as the girl grimaced and held her ankle, obviously in pain.

"Hinata-chan, you okay?" Naruto inquired, moving towards her. The blue-haired girl looked up at him, and her white-lavender eyes widened.

"N-Naruto-kun… I-I think I've s-sprained my ankle…" She stuttered out her response, her cheeks flushing pink. Aiko blinked at the scene, wondering what kind of relationship the two had.

"Oh. You want me to take you to the office?" Naruto asked, crouching down next to her.

"I-I…"

"Great, I'll come too!" Aiko interrupted, desperate to get out of P.E. She didn't care whether Hinata really did need to go to the office or not – P.E. would give her a heart attack before the day was over if she didn't get out of there.

"Okay," Naruto helped Hinata up, but as soon as Hinata was on her feet again, she let out a cry of pain as pressure was put on her ankle. Naruto frowned and picked her up bridal style. Hinata blushed like mad.

"Na-Naruto," She began.

"Now you won't have to walk at all," Naruto grinned down at her, making her blush harder. Aiko was starting to get an idea of what their relationship was like…

"I-It's okay, Naruto… I-I can walk myself… I wo-wouldn't want to b-be a burden…" She stuttered again.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto laughed. "You're light as a feather!"

"Well, we'd best be off now," Aiko urged, nudging Naruto. Naruto soon caught on and nodded.

"See ya, guys," Aiko said to Sasuke and Gaara, leaving them to the tortures of P.E.

After a quick word to Guy (which resulted in him giving a lengthy speech about youthful love and caring for their peers), they eventually made their way up to the office.

Aiko waited near the front desk as Naruto dropped Hinata off in the sick bay.

'That painting reminds me of cheese…'

While Aiko studied the expensive paintings in the waiting room, Naruto appeared in the doorway. The brown haired girl soon noticed his presence, and they were soon out the doorway.

"You didn't have to come along, you know…" Naruto muttered.

"'Didn't have to'? Of _course _I did! Do you want me to die a long painful death?" Aiko ranted. Nobody got in her way when it came to finding an excuse for skipping P.E. Just like how nobody got in Kayuri's way when she was depressed and needed chocolate. "By the way… I was wondering… what's your connection with Hinata, exactly?"

"What's my connection…?" Naruto repeated, looking at Aiko curiously. "Well, she's just a really nice girl in our class, is all. I don't really hang out with her or anything, though."

"I see…" Aiko muttered, wondering what Hinata's view on the situation was.

**Heya Dudes, and Dudettes,  
It's your favourite copper-haired writer! Right so, normally this is the part where I drone on about excuses and shit for not posting this earlier... But I honestly cannot be bothered. I mean seriously, we do this Christen Studies class at school right? I'm stuck in the most awkward postion EVER! I could really use the help. But unfortunently Ai is a grade lower then me :S so I can't bug her ever 10 seconds insted of working with the two guys I'm with. Anyways... Enjoy this chapter, and I'd love chuu forever if you reviewed, even if it was a flame... Actually, I encourage a flame... :P**

**Lotsa Lurrrrvvvveeeeessss  
Kayuri...**


	13. An Important Message From The Writers

Hey, all. Just to let you know, we're not rotting in our beds stinking up the house. We're…. sorta alive. Not really. We need more coffee. (We just got to the bit in Death Note where –CENSORED: SPOILERS- dies. I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about if you've seen it.)

But the purpose of this isn't to tell you that we need coffee…. Unless you're willing to send us coffee beans. We're cool with that. In fact, we'd love it, even though neither of us have a working coffee machine at the current point in time. Wait, why do I keep getting sidetracked? Moving onwards, the point of this message is to let you know that we probably won't be updating for a while. We're really sorry *sincerity*. It's just that we've gotten sidetracked in our writing…. You know. The kind of we're-almost-finished-with-this-other-fic-that-just-popped-out-of-Aiko's-brain kind of sidetracked. (Yes, you did hear correctly. In the time from before the last chapter to now, an entire fanfic has almost been written.) But at least that's something to look forward to, right? We've set up a system where we have one month completely dedicated to writing one fanfic… although, I admit, I've strayed from that. We also told ourselves that we wouldn't start any more fanfics (another oath I've broken). So if we're not finished with it by this time next month, please, send us bitchy, pressuring messages!

Again, we're sorry! (We're such bad people….)

P.S. The horrible, interrupting fic is a Fullmetal Alchemist one! So if you haven't watched it and the movie…. You have a month to do so! (We highly recommend it. Edward has the same level of shirt-losing issues as Sasuke does in Shippuuden.)

Heya Darlings.  
Ai was all 'I don't understand myself' and I felt left out so, I hijacked the account and posted my own little tidbit. And yeah. As Ai said, we just got up to that part in Death Note... *sniffs* It was HORRIBLE!!!

So yeah, basically, we've decided to dedicate a month per story... We aim to have most of them completed by the year... (But we don't think that'll happen.) But as Ai said, we keep breaking our oath. (Don't tell her, but I may, or may not have started three different fanfics...) Anyway, once we finish the random fic up, and postage. We have a full month of dedicated MCB writing. How's that grab ya? *cute smile*

So yeah. Sorry. Super sorry!

xx Kayuri

P.S. FMA is awesome... Very funny. And Ed has shirt issues. *big grin*


End file.
